Rosalina Reinhardt
Rosalina Reinhardt (pronounced Ro-sah-li-nah Rine-hard-t) is a changed human who can see people's emotions as auras. Appearance Average height and of petite build, Rosalina has long blonde hair and eyes that look to be filled with many different colors. She has peach skin and often wears a labcoat with a blue cloth armband on it, as well as a regular pair of jeans and white sneakers. Personality Rosalina is usually shy, not quick to make new friends. However, once she opens up a little bit she is very polite and friendly, willing to help others as much as she is able. She also suffers from depression from time to time, in so much that she would shut out the rest of the world. History Early Life Rosalina grew up on an Earthrealm that had advanced technology, the people of it always looking to advance their scientific knowledge. Her mother and father were generally supportive of her, lettin gher choose which field she wanted to go into. It was only natural that she herself would go into the profession of science, focusing more on Chemistry but also looking into a little bit of Robotics. Not long afterwards, a representative from Terrater appeared, wanting to make negotiations with the planet as they were aware of trans-dimensional technologies. A bargain was made, and Rosalina was one of the people who chose to go to Terrater, despite knowing how she would change. Not being particularly adept at social engagements, she chose the modest power of knowing how people felt at all times. After the Change Rosalina was conflicted between staying in Terrater as a citizen or going back home, knowing that she would have many more options to explore scientific knowledge through the planet, which had a large hub of portals at its disposal. As a last goodbye to her parents, she headed back to her Earthrealm to tell them that she was going to stay on Terrater. However, on the way back home Rosalina was captured by government agents and subjected to questioning about her new powers. She was willing to comply with a lot of their requests, seeing into the emotions of people who were criminals. She still felt she wanted to go back to Terrater, and they had begun to ask her to do things that she wasn't comfortable with, like looking at torture victims. As a result of her refusing to do anymore for them, she herself was subjected to torturing, of both the mental and physical variety. The Enforcement Guild of Terrater had known of Rosalina's intentions to become a permanent resident, so after a month of not returning they went in search of her. When the head of the Enforcement Guild - a dragon by the name of Scarlet - found out exactly what happened, she tore through the facility to find Rosalina, battered but not completely broken. They took her back to Terrater, where she recuperated most of her wounds, but became less social as a result. She became a fully-fledged member of the Explorer's Guild, through which she visited many different locations and completed different missions that she was assigned. Upon her return from one such incident, she was brutally attacked by a person that had wanted to cause terror on Terrater, leaving her on the brink of death. Only through the help of the healer Arcaniss and a man named Steven Belle did she manage to recover. She is now in a deep relationship with Steve, the latest of their romance resulting in an unexpected pregnancy. Powers and Abilities Augmented Sight: Rosalina has the ability to see people's emotions as colored auras. This power is always on and can often become overwhelming, which is why she usually wears her goggles. Equipment and Items Goggles: Invented by the Androids to deal with her sight issue, Rosalina uses these to filter her abiity to see auras so it is less of a problem for her. Plasma Gun: An intricately designed pistol that glows with the blue light of plasma. Requires ammo refills, which are small glowing tubes. Category:Character Page Category:Female Category:PC Category:Human